User blog:One-Eyed Serpent/Never Stand Alone (ARC 2) - Chapter 5 - Smile, You Evil Wretch
side:HERO] -- '' “Target eliminated with no problems, General. God Eater Anthony McLaggen’s possession and last will have also been taken to his family.”'' '' My hand froze, stopping just inches from the door. No, it couldn’t be… I didn’t hear right, no way I’m hearing this from that voice.'' '' “Encountered any problems, Ryuuka-boy?” The General’s voice was impassive, like they were just talking about the weather. '' '' “… None, sir.”'' '' “Good, good. You’re dismissed and good job.” Silence, and the quiet footsteps approached the door. '' '' I had no time to hide as the door was opened, and I came face to face with Ryuu-san, whose empty face immediately turned to shock and then dread.'' '' “H-hiro…” His voice wasn’t its usual arrogant tone. '' '' “Ryuu-san, what did you-“'' '' “I’m sorry.” He broke into a run before I could finish my sentence, and he vaulted over the railings to the side. I followed, a scream on my lips, but I saw Ryuu-san land a couple of floors below, using the piping to scale down the wall. He disappeared the next second, while I stayed where I was in shock.'' '' ‘Target’… ‘Eliminated with no problem’… ‘God Eater’… My mind refused to acknowledge what those words meant. Surely, Ryuu-san couldn’t have done those…? Right?!'' I knew he was never a saint, but... t-to… '' “Hiro! I saw Ryuuka running just now!” I looked up numbly at the source of the voice, and I saw Romeo-san and Gil-san approaching, alarmed looks on their faces. They looked over me with worried looks, and I was too numb to answer them properly.'' '' I stumbled my way to General Graemethrower’s office, only knocking once before I entered. I didn’t give any reaction when the overweight General roared at me in outrage. I can’t think clearly, those words invading my mind. '' '' Please, please, don’t let this be true…'' '' “General… D-did Ryuu-san…?” I managed to get out, grabbing the edge of General’s table to steady myself as I felt faint. There was an odd ringing in my ears, and I shook my head sharply, only to grimace when the dizziness worsened.'' '' “Ah, so you heard?” General asked, almost blithely. He lit his cigar, blowing out smoke rings. “That idiotic boy, not telling his squad mates. To answer your question, yes, Ryuuka-boy is what you call an ‘assistant’. I take it you lot will talk to him? I suggest putting it off at a later date, though; he just got back from his latest special mission.”'' '' I can't hear anything else after the confirmation, I was beginning to see red. '' '' All this time… Ryuu-sa-, no, Izanami-san was…?! He’s just as disgusting as the goddess he was named after. So he can… kill people without thinking twice about it? And he claims he’s kinder than Aragami?!'' '' Bullshit.'' '' “Hiro, where are-!“'' '' “I’ll have a little chat with someone,” I hissed, not even bothering to leave respectfully in favor of marching to the elevator down the hall outside. “That bastard….”'' '' I caught a small smirk on General’s face as I turned and left. I didn’t pay attention to it before.'' -- “Hiro!” I jerked awake, swearing like a sailor when my elbow slipped and I ended up banging my forehead on the edge of the table. “Ow, what the hell, Nana?!” Said girl faltered at my pissed off tone, and I immediately felt guilty. I tried again, much gentler this time. “What do you want, Nana?” “H-hiro was muttering something in his sleep,” Nana said, dropping back onto her seat beside Romeo-senpai. “You look like you having a bad dream.” I grimaced, my gaze accidentally straying over to Gil-san and Captain, the two of them nursing alcoholic drinks. “It was a bad dream, all right.” I muttered. I paused when a certain image in my blurry dream came to me in sudden clarity. Why… Why was the General smiling? “Oi, Julius, when is that guy coming back?” Oh, yeah, Izanami-san left three hours ago. To go to Cradle; the coward. Can’t bring to face us, huh? Serves the bastard right. “Did you not hear what he said?” Captain was good in hiding the tiredness from his voice, but I’ve been getting better in reading my squad mate’s expressions. “He’ll be gone for-“ Captain was interrupted by every single one of our phones buzzing at the same time. I raised an eyebrow, and fished out my phone, flipping it open. “''Ryuuka: Code CRIMSON.''” My blood drained faster than when I heard Ryuuka-san assisting in suicides, and Blood left as fast as Izanami-san’s Charge Glide. I may hate the guy, but still, he was a squad mate, and Blood looks out for their own. And… deep down, I want things to be back as they were. -- Oh noes! Ryuuka-chan is danger! What is happening?! … Wait for it in the next chapter xD. Ryuuka isn’t getting a break, is he? And by extension, Blood and Cradle shall be affected too. Oh dear, this little argument had a rather large impact, huh? And what’s with Graemethrower’s smile?! IT’S DAMN WEIRD. Category:Blog posts